Data collection mechanisms often operate to collect information from one or more users of the data collection mechanism. The data collection mechanisms typically employ one or more programs that guide the collection of information from a user. Conventional data collection mechanisms may, in some cases, require an operator or user of the data collection mechanism to manually access other programs or information sources to complete the information collection process.